


Blood Magic

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood Magic, Character Death, Drowning, High School, Just Halloween Themed Fun, M/M, Many Real World Consequences Ignored, Mutual Pining, Necromancy, Potions, Secret Crush, Short Chapters, Supernatural Elements, Undead Link, Underdeveloped Lore, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett and Link's weekend of unchaperoned mischief takes an unexpected turn right off the bat, starting them on a supernatural adventure that eventheircreative minds could not have imagined in their wildest dreams... or nightmares.





	1. OCTOBER 28th: LINK

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warning: The premise centers on Link being *undead* - so, in this first chapter he does die. But 'how' is not important to the rest of the story :) There is description of drowning, and you can 100% skip Chapter One if you don't want any part of THAT.

In hindsight, Link blamed himself. He’d had such high hopes for that weekend; and high hopes were generally followed by great disappointments, in his experience. To call the events of that afternoon ‘a disappointment’ was  _ probably _ an understatement; but... it was what it was. 

He couldn’t blame their parents. Rhett’s parents were out of town for four days for Parents’ Weekend at Cole’s college. And Link’s mom had no problem with Link spending the weekend at Rhett’s house, as long as Rhett’s parents didn’t object. Which, as far as Link and Rhett were aware, they didn’t - but that would’ve required their asking. 

And although it was probably the simplest explanation, Link just couldn’t bring himself to blame Rhett.

“It’ll be fun,” Rhett had assured him. “Trust me.” 

He followed him through the woods, crunching colorful leaves underfoot along the way to the river bed. He followed Rhett’s lead as their hands teased at one another’s; brushing past, but never clasping. Empty, but full of so much potential. 

He followed Rhett’s lead in rolling up their pant legs, and wading into the river. He trusted Rhett was likely right when he said it would be a bad idea to remove their shoes. 

“The water’s gonna be freezing cold this time of year. And the rocks are freakin sharp, man! Remember over summer vacation when you cut your foot on that rock?”

“Hurt like a mother…”

“And it coulda got infected! Who knows what kinds of nastiness live in this water?”

“Well, then why the crap are we in it?” Link asked rhetorically, sending them both cackling.

It really wasn’t Rhett’s fault. He was never careless with Link. And Link was never careless with him; Link knew that had this been  _ his  _ idea, Rhett would just as surely have followed him down.

Afterall, Rhett had no way of knowing how the wide and shallow flow of water could so suddenly become a narrow and deep, powerful wedge of water racing through the crevasse riddled with underground crevices. 

He didn’t know how easy it could be to find yourself sucked into one of those crevices. Dragged down by the current.

Link couldn’t bring himself to blame Rhett, even as he struggled futilely to free his foot from his sneaker - after realizing he couldn’t free the shoe from the rocks. As he clawed at his ankle, and desperately tore at his laces. Praying to anything and everything to move the earth for him, or for him to sprout gills and extract some measure of oxygen from the water filling his lungs.

Despite everything, if given the chance to do it over, Link knew the outcome would have been the same. He couldn’t imagine a version of himself that wouldn’t follow Rhett anywhere. And the last thing Link remembered thinking - before everything went painfully, blindingly, and then mercifully, numbingly  _ white  _ \- was hoping that Rhett wouldn’t follow him down now.


	2. OCTOBER 28th: RHETT

Rhett was in a panic when Link didn’t surface. And in that panic he prepared to do the stupidest thing he could think of. But as he advanced toward the river, his intentions as clear as the waters were choppy, arms wrapped around him and yanked him back down to the earth. 

“Link? Link!”

“Have you lost your mind, McLaughlin?” a voice (that did not belong to Link) demanded to know.

Rhett turned his eyes, wide with terror, to meet those of Warren Locklear - one of their classmates. Rhett could not tell him, in good conscience, that he had _ not _ lost his mind. He was fit to tear his hair out. 

“Link! Link Neal! Did he- Did you-?” 

“I saw him go under, Rhett. I’m so sorry. Just follow me,” Warren instructed him, in a voice so calm that Rhett wanted to strangle him. “I know the area. I actually live nearby.”

“I can’t leave him,” Rhett insisted, the tightness in his throat was about to break.

“He’s gone.”

Rhett didn’t know what to say. Warren had said it so coolly. So surely. Rhett had no words. No feelings. That wasn’t even metaphor. He felt numb, but not the kind of numbness he would have expected from the water. 

_ Rhett. _

Rhett nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He would know that voice anywhere.

“Link?”

Warren suddenly looked annoyed. Looking somewhere past Rhett.

Rhett whipped his head around, doing a 360-degree scan of the area around him. Looking for the source of the voice. 

_ Rhett! _

“Link!”

Shock. It had to be shock. That was why he felt so numb; why he could still hear him, even though...

Warren’s face was a mix of irritation and creeping nausea. Rhett wondered if he was mad? Or maybe he was queasy. He really seemed to want to get out there.

“He’s _ not _ here, Rhett,” Warren snapped, trying to recover some of his composure. “We should do this somewhere else.” Warren locked eyes with him, trying to bore some kind of significance into Rhett’s brain without having to articulate it. “Will you please trust me?”

Rhett was transitioning from shock to confusion when he was suddenly hit with a wave of relief. He was either going crazy, or: he could _ see _ Link! 

And then he couldn’t? 

He was… flickering.

The color drained from Warren’s face. “You can _ see _ him?”

Rhett wasn’t sure. But before he could think of how to answer, his chest went painfully tight and he doubled over, coughing up water. More water than he could remember having swallowed.

“What the…?” Warren whispered, barely breathing. 

But Rhett didn’t have a brain cell to spare for his poor, traumatized classmate who was now hightailing it out of there. He was focused on catching his breath, now that his lungs were clear. And trying to fix his eyes on Link, who had disappeared again...


	3. OCTOBER 28th: LINK

Link was nearly as confused as Rhett. One thing he knew for sure, he had in fact drowned in the Cape Fear River. 

Which sucked. 

Link wasn’t sure what he’d expected to happen. Pearly gates? Hell Fire? Eternal nothingness? But just picking up exactly where he’d left off? That seemed... anticlimactic. 

And getting Rhett’s attention was torture. The harder he tried to make his presence known, the more pointless it felt. Like a dream where you’re running, but can only move as if through quicksand. Or where you’re in a fight, but can only throw punches in slow motion. 

It was a struggle, but Link was gradually able to lead Rhett to a clearing, where he sat down on a fallen, moss-covered log. 

Rhett moved to sit down on the opposite end of the log.

“Careful,” Link warned. “It’s damp.” 

Rhett hesitated.

“Oh. Now? Now you listen to me? That was just a joke, you idiot. You’re already completely soaked!”

Rhett looked down at his clothes, and wordlessly slumped onto the log. 

“Can you hear me, or can’t you?” Link’s voice was thin and tired. 

“I can. I can see you, too. Kinda. Was it… a close call? Or-?”

“I died, Rhett.”

There. He’d said it out loud. 

“Then how are you-?”

“I dunno.”

“But  _ I’m _ alive, right?” Rhett pinched himself, and yelped. 

Link smiled. What a dork...

“Warren could see me, too. But he was a real jerk about it. Why d’you think he ran off like that?”

“Link, I think  _ anyone _ woulda freaked. He saw you die, man.”

“I guess. Do you think everyone can see me? I mean, what the crap am I? A ghost? A zombie?”

Rhett shrugged. “How am I s’posed to know?”

“You’re more into this horror movie stuff than I am.”

“Well,” Rhett began. His eyes were soft, though a somberness crept in at the edges of his words. “I’d say you’re pretty  _ into _ it now, bo.”

Rhett reached over to rest his hand on top of Link’s; a comforting gesture. But it passed through as if there was nothing there. Rhett gasped, and yanked his hand back as if he’d been shocked, or bitten. 

“Whoa!” Rhett exclaimed. “There’s… there’s nothin there! But the… air? It’s freezing cold, man!”

Link’s heart sank in his chest. Well, that couldn’t be right - he didn’t have a heart anymore. Or a chest. So what was this sudden tightness of anguish tugging at the core of his being? 

_ Rhett couldn’t touch him.  _

“Link, I have to tell you: I can  _ hear _ you perfectly well. But, I honestly can’t tell if it’s your  _ voice _ , or just in my head. And... I can only see you, like, half the time.”

Link winced.

“And it’s kind of in-and-out, like a crappy radio station. Or a tv channel that won’t quite come in.”

_ Rhett couldn’t touch him.  _

He could barely see him. 

This being dead stuff just got worse and worse.


	4. OCTOBER 28th: RHETT

“What do you think we should do now?” Link muttered. 

Rhett didn’t need to be able to see Link clearly to hear the fear in his voice. It wasn’t fear of death or anything like that. It was a very human, teenaged fear: rejection. 

“Well, the plan was to spend the weekend at my house. Can’t see any reason not to… stay the course?”

“Really, Rhett?” Link asked, sarcasm dripping from each word that followed. “No reason? Can’t think of anything that might warrant a change of plans?”

“You’re awfully sassy for a dead thang.”

Link snorted. 

“Why should we let a little thing like death get in the way of our parents-free weekend?”

“A bit of the thrill is gone, though don’t you think? Like, getting in trouble isn’t really a thing anymore.”

“Speak for yourself, man! I’m still susceptible to groundings!”

They silently gauged the reactions of passers by. Friendly folk greeted Rhett while ignoring Link; and in storefront windows they saw Rhett’s reflection, while the space to Rhett’s left remained unoccupied. Not even a flicker of Link even when Rhett saw one. 

Privately, Rhett tried to grade the intermittent apparitions. Were they getting stronger? Weaker? More or less frequent? 

Because while Link was afraid of Rhett rejecting him, Rhett was afraid of losing Link entirely. And he didn’t have the balls to speak this fear aloud. He wanted to be strong and confident for Link. 

They made it back to Rhett’s, and settled across from one another at the kitchen table. 

“I’m so sorry, Rhett. I ruined everything.”

Rhett was incredulous. “You’re sorry for dyin’?”

“I’m always so clumsy. I mean,  _ you _ didn’t get  _ your _ foot stuck, and-“

“I don’t wanna hear about that part.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!”

Link opened his mouth, but Rhett stopped him short. 

“And don’t go apologizing for apologizing. I know you didn’t ask for this. And… I never shoulda taken us down to that part of the river. There’s a reason some areas are restricted. I thought it would be fun. Which... I feel  _ so _ stupid…”

They sat in uneasy silence, the ticking clock on the wall the only sound. 

“It’s dinner time,” Link announced flatly. 

“I’m not hungry.” It was the first time Rhett could recall that being true. 

“Me neither… I guess I wouldn’t be?”

“Guess not.” Rhett was sulking. He knew he was sulking, but he couldn’t stop. “I’m just tired. You prolly aren’t that either, huh?”

“Nope. But… Can I still lie next to ya? I don’t wanna be alone.”

Rhett nodded. Not trusting his voice to speak. 

“I’m scared,” Link confessed. “I’m scared I’m just gonna disappear in the night or somethin.”

Rhett swallowed the lump in his throat. “That’s not gonna happen.” His promise was as unfounded as it was impotent. But he meant it with every fiber of his being as he and Link retired to his bedroom. 


	5. OCTOBER 29th: LINK

Link sat as still as he possibly could in Rhett’s bed. 

He didn’t like being alone with his thoughts as Rhett slept. Thinking about being dead made him anxious; he was afraid if he thought about it too thoroughly, and made peace with it, he might… move on. He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but it likely involved leaving Rhett. And he wasn’t ready for that. 

He distracted himself by going through Rhett’s collection of horror movies. He was less queasy about them now - able to cut through the fear, and see the absurdist…  _ humor _ in them. 

He still had fear. Fear of the unknown, and of losing-

“AHHHHHHHHHH!  _ Gett _ outta _ me _ !” Rhett suddenly screamed.

He’d rolled over to occupy the same space as Link, and was now flailing and shouting - drenched in sweat, and deathly pale. 

“Are you okay?” Link ventured tentatively, once Rhett had settled down. 

“That was the weirdest freakin thing ever. You were…  _ inside _ me!” 

Link winced. 

“It felt like… when my hand went through yours in the woods? But all over my body. All… electric cold. Colder than cold - the kind that almost burns.”

“I’m sorry, Rhett.” Link hadn’t really  _ done _ anything. It was Rhett who’d uncharacteristically rolled over and into him in his sleep. But Link still felt horrible. 

“You didn’t mean it,” Rhett conceded, as Link sat down on the edge of the bed, a good couple feet away from Rhett. 

“What happens next, Rhett? I mean… what’re we gonna do? Or what am I gonna do, specifically?”

“I’m gonna rinse this cold sweat off myself, and then… Well, then probably breakfast. But  _ then _ we’re gonna figure this crap out.”

“How?”

“Gonna find that kid from school again.”

“Who?”

“From the woods. From when… from when it happened.” 

“Warren Locklear? Why?”

“He could  _ see _ you, man! Like, I can’t even do that half the time. But he could the whole time! I don’t think he expected me to be able to, which is why he freaked out.”

“Wow, you put that together?”

Rhett winked in the direction of Link’s voice. “I’m not just a pretty face.”

Link rolled his eyes, unsure if Rhett was even able to see the gesture. 

“The fact that he had  _ any idea  _ what to expect? I was in too much shock at the time to put it together, but now… I mean, if anyone can guide us through this, he’s probably a good place to start.”

“That’s genius, Rhett! I might just kiss you!”

“Please, don’t!” Rhett snapped, blushing furiously through his protest. “I barely escaped our last contact without pissing myself. I don’t wanna tempt fate again.”

“I… it’s just a saying, buddyroll.”

Rhett cleared his throat, fidgeting with the gym shorts that served as pajamas. “Okay. First, shower. Next, breakfast. And  _ then _ , weird kid in the woods.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Link felt hopeful for the first time since he’d died.


	6. OCTOBER 29th: RHETT

Rhett did feel better after a shower. Never mind ghosts and crap. There was something supernatural about the healing ability of a shower to rinse off, at least temporarily, what ails you. 

Link flickered momentarily, sitting at the table, as Rhett entered the kitchen. He was grateful for that, because he felt rude every time he had to ask Link where he was. Rhett went about the business of making breakfast for himself.

“Does bacon still smell good?”

“Yeah, it does. But it’s a different kind of good. Like. It doesn’t make me hungry. It’s kind of like fresh cut grass. It smells nice, has real nice smell associations. But, I don’t wanna eat it.”

“That’s kinda lame.”

“Seems reasonable to me. I mean, I  _ am _ dead, Rhett.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“That things are different now. What’s  _ your _ point? That I’m ‘lame’ now, ‘cause I don’t want bacon?”

“It’s not you that’s lame. I just think it’s kinda bullshit that just because you’re dead, you don’t get to...  _ want stuff  _ in the same way anymore.”

Rhett shut up, feeling his ears burn bright pink as he began to realize that his frustration might not be entirely bacon-centric. 

“I… I still want stuff,” Link said timidly. 

_ Great _ , Rhett thought.  _ Maybe I can just die of embarrassment, and we can haunt the Cape Fear River together for the rest of our afterlives.  _

There were butterflies in Rhett’s stomach, but he didn’t feel queasy enough to forgo the humble breakfast he’d just prepared for himself. Not after skipping dinner last night. 

“Hope you don’t mind me eating in front of you.” Rhett mumbled, not looking from his plate. 

“Go for it.” 

————

After breakfast, they headed back to the woods. Rhett expected Link to ask more questions about how they were supposed to find Warren. And he wasn’t sure how he would have answered. Warren had said he lived ‘nearby’ when they last saw him. But those were pretty loose coordinates, and Rhett knew it. 

Eventually, Rhett realized that he didn’t need to worry about answering, because Link wasn’t going to ask. Link was the one leading the way. 

“Do you…  _ know _ where Warren lives?” Rhett finally asked as they progressed deeper into the woods. 

“I didn’t think so.” Link’s face scrunched in confusion, or in an effort to articulate what he was feeling. “But I can... feel him somehow.” 

They didn’t wind up on Warren’s doorstep. But they did stumble upon Warren himself. He was walking alone, serenely collecting herbs. 

“Rhett and Link!” 

Warren seemed pleased to see them. But not exactly surprised. Not as surprised as Rhett thought he should be, since the last time he’d seen them Link had drowned in the river. This supported Rhett’s idea that they’d come to the right place. He knew something about what was happening to them.  _ To Link _ . 

“You guys must have… so many questions.”


	7. OCTOBER 29th: LINK

It seemed Warren lived alone in a cozy hut-like structure in the woods. He made them tea. Rhett eyed his tea suspiciously, while Link merely cupped his politely. 

Warren clapped Link on the back, “Drink up. This isn’t ordinary tea.”

“ _ That’s _ not reassuring.” 

Rhett’s rudeness made Link uneasy. 

“I just meant that Link can drink it. In his… condition.”

That reminded Link, “Hey! You touched me. How’d you do that?”

“Ah. So, you haven’t figured it  _ all _ out?”

“That’s why we’re here,” Link explained. “We were hoping you could help.”

“Why is it you can see and… touch him?” Rhett did a bad job keeping the jealousy from his voice. Which made Link smile a bit. “That’s not normal, is it?”

“Supernatural entities are able to interact with one another on a more level playing field.”

“And you are…?”

Link had been scanning the contents of Warren’s bookshelves and cupboards, and felt confident enough in his observations to hazard a guess. “You’re a witch?”

“I’d ask you not to tell, Link. But you’d have a tough time communicating with any non-supernatural entity. Except for-” He cocked his head conspiratorially in Rhett’s direction. “-apparently. That part I can’t make out. In addition to minor potions and spells, I am sensitive to the supernatural. Generally, people that have seen have some diluted family history of aptitude for witchcraft, or psychic talents, or  _ something _ . But I’m getting nothin’ off this guy.”

“Okay,” Rhett butted in defensively. “Can you maybe not talk about me like I’m not here?”

Link snorted. “Yeah, doesn’t feel great,  _ does _ it?”

“I’m sorry, Rhett. And Link, I’m sorry this has happened to you, but it’s gonna be a  _ long _ afterlife if you’re gonna be sensitive to being ignored by the living.”

The three of them sipped their tea in silence. 

Warren broke the it by explaining. “When you first showed signs of being able to see and hear Link, I thought maybe you’d died as well? But that didn’t feel right. As Link’s presence became more strong for you, and… There’s no dignified way to say it: I panicked. I didn’t know what was going on, I thought - in my ignorance - that Link was leeching life from you somehow. And, I uh…”

“Didn’t want to be next?” Link sneered. 

“Something like that. Again, I’m  _ hugely _ embarrassed.”

“I’m not, though, right? Stealing life from Rhett, by bein’ around him like this?”

“I wish I could tell you, but I’ve never seen anything like this… I can’t think of any supernatural condition or explanation for how Rhett is able to interact with you to this extent.”

“So, no, and that’s final, huh?” Rhett pushed away from the table. “Guess this was a waste of time.” 

“Well,” Warren said, stalling Rhett’s effort at a hasty departure. “Since you bothered seeking out a witch in the woods, the least I can do is offer you a potion.”


	8. OCTOBER 29th: RHETT

“I can make a potion that will make Link fully visible, audible… and tangible to you.”

“Yes,” Rhett said, overeager. 

“Temporarily.” 

“Dang,” Link muttered. 

“And only to you, Rhett. This isn’t, like, full-on necromancy.”

“Necro-whatsy?”

“Never mind that,” Warren snapped. “This is what I can offer. A chance for you to see - and touch - Link.”

Rhett felt heat creep up his neck, and burn at the edges of his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Link. 

“You can have a proper goodbye. Closure and all that. Then maybe Link can move on? I mean, maybe that’s why it’s only you he can make contact with. There is something to that ‘unfinished business’ trope. Anything-“ Warren swallowed conspicuously. “Anything lingering unsaid between you two?”

Rhett didn’t try to deny, or even pause to feign indignation at what Warren seemed to be suggesting. That wasn’t what was bothering him about what he was hearing. 

“So, it’ll  _ kill _ him?” 

“I’m afraid that ship has sailed…” 

“But it will make him go away! Like,  _ forever _ .  _ That’s _ real death. It’ll kill him! It’s… it’s freakin poison.” 

“I can’t apologize for not having a solution, guys. It’s just. I know you don’t want to hear a load of cliches right now, but this is the natural way of things. Death is as much a part of life as-“

“You’re right. I don’t wanna hear it.” 

Rhett stormed out feeling incredibly angry, and incredibly selfish. He hadn’t even given Link a chance to weigh in on his own afterlife. He truly did not want Link to move on without him. And he certainly didn’t want to  _ participate _ is guiding Link out of his life for good. 

They walked back to Rhett’s house in solemn silence. 

“I can’t really say I’m disappointed. Because… I mean, I dunno what I expected when we went over there. I didn’t expect him to be able to… bring me back, or whatever.”

“I thought maybe he’d have more answers. He talks like there’s this whole supernatural community or some crap. I don’t feel like he told us everything.”

“Rhett,” Link looked like he wanted to reach for Rhett. But then thought better of it. “I know this has to be hard for you.”

Rhett couldn’t have felt more like a jerk. How dare he lead Link to comfort him, when Link was the one actually going through this. And although he knew he might not like the answer, it was well past time that he asked:

“What do  _ you _ want?”

Link shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. Like, I feel like I don’t even know what my options are at this point. Or if I have a say in it.”

Rhett wasn’t sure if the integrity of his vocal cords would withstand his next question. 

“Do you think… C-... Can you stay?”

“Rhett, I don’t know what to do. Or how to do it. But I promise, I will haunt you. For as long as I possibly can.”


	9. OCTOBER 30th: LINK

The next morning, Link sat at the kitchen table tracing the edges of the ornate bottle. He didn’t know how long Rhett had been standing in the doorway before he’d noticed him. 

“You’re awake.”

Rhett ignored his stating the obvious for what he seemed to think was the more important observation. 

“You took the freakin potion?” 

“I didn’t  _ take _ the potion!” Link felt that distinction was important. “But yes. I did… bring it with me.”

Link saw that Rhett was fixin to boil over with anger, and hurt, and whatever else. But Link knew enough to let the situation breathe.

When Rhett had cooled down, he suggested, “Maybe  _ I _ should drink it.”

“What the crap, Rhett?!” 

“Then we’d be going through it together.”

“No. First of all, you don’t even know If it works like that. And second of all:  _ no! _ ”

“So, you don’t want me to be with you?”

“Like  _ this _ ? Abso-freakin-lutely not!”

The situation was not breathing, it was fuming and seething. 

“Do  _ you _ want to be  _ with me _ … like this?” Rhett wouldn’t look directly at him as he asked. “Right now?”

Link didn’t want to lie. It wouldn’t do any good anyway, Rhett would be able to tell. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

“But, you said you’d try to stay with me.”

“I  _ am _ trying. But… I  _ don’t know _ . It doesn’t feel  _ right _ . 

“None of this is right!” Rhett shouted, blinking back tears. “We’re kids! We’re s’posed to make somethin’ together! We made each other a promise!”

“Well, don’t hate me for breakin’ our oath, man.”

Rhett instantly deflated. “I’m not mad. I’m just… I’m scared. And selfish. I don’t want you to go.”

Again, Link wished he could take Rhett’s hand, and offer some kind of comfort. 

“I think you should drink it.”

“Are you sure, Rhett? We don’t know what’ll happen.”

“That’s the way of it, though. Isn’t it? The not knowing?”

Link held the bottle with shaky hands, slowly raising it to his lips. He considered sipping it, but decided it was better if he drink it down in one gulp. 

They stared at one another, waiting for something to happen. 

“How d’you feel?”

“Fine? The same? Though, there is a certain taste to it. Like dust and old spiders. Not great.”

Link watched Rhett’s face light up.

“Link, I- You’re solid, man! You’re not misty, or staticky anymore.”

Link beamed. He desperately wanted to be a person for Rhett. 

“Do you think we can-?”

Before Link could get the words out, Rhett’s arms were around him, squeezing him tighter than Link could ever remember him doing. 

Link wasn’t sure the cost; but whatever it was, this had been worth it. 

“I feel like I owe Warren an apology,” Rhett admitted once they broke apart. 

“I think you’ll have a chance to give it to him. I still have  _ a lot _ of questions. I think you were right about there being more he could tell us.”

“Guess we’re going for another scenic woodland stroll?” Rhett said dryly. 

Link took his hand, giving it a tight, tangible squeeze, mirroring Rhett’s grin. “Guess so.”


	10. OCTOBER 30th: RHETT

Rhett was not thrilled to find himself back on the witch's doorstep. But he knew it was necessary. They were in over their heads. A couple days ago, Rhett would have said they’d had their lives all mapped out. Now they found themselves on a portion of the map that hadn’t been charted or outlined. But that didn’t mean that he was ready to crumple it up and throw the whole thing out. 

Even if that meant bringing in a third party as a navigator. 

Warren was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he answered the door in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. 

“Back to cuss me out some more?” 

“Listen, man. I’m sorry about before. This isn’t easy. And I was confused - still am confused. I just-“

“We just need some guidance,” Link interjected. “We have no idea what we’ve gotten ourselves into. And we’ve got no one else to talk to about it with.”

Rhett didn’t like revealing his ignorance so nakedly, especially to someone he hardly knew. But Link was right, they had no idea what they were doing. So, Rhett could see Link? What did that mean? For either one of them. Would other people be able to see Link? Would Rhett be able to see other dead people? Was this permanent? And if not, how long did they have? Objectively, Rhett knew he shouldn’t feel insecure for not knowing the answers to such bizarre questions. But it was hard for Rhett to be objective about his own expertise - or lack thereof. And doubly so when it came to Link. 

They followed Warren into his home, and sat down into large cushioned chairs, so soft and floofy they were borderline uncomfortable. 

“I know this is strange.”

“Understatement,” Rhett grumbled. 

Warren cleared his throat. 

“Rhett, please!” Link pleaded. “We’re here for his help.”

“Listen,” Warren sighed. “I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me. At least in some regards. I’m familiar with some of this stuff, and I have a few ideas. But what I really have is resources.”

“Like. An... encyclopedia of the damned?” Rhett offered.

Link elbowed Rhett solidly in the ribs, and Rhett was grateful for the bruising thud over the ice cold chill of ghostly contact. 

“Like  _ friends _ ,” Warren clarified. “I know people who might be able to help fill in some of the gaps.”

“Great!” Link slapped his knee. “When can we meet them?”

“Not to be hokey, but… We need to wait until sundown.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. 

Warren shrugged. “Some myths and lore have a bit of truth to them. And most undead or preternatural beings prefer the nightlife.”

“There’s no rush,” Link softly reminded him. 

Rhett barely heard him. He was looking at Warren, who’d been staring appraisingly at Rhett the entire time.

“Why d’you keep looking at me like that?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I expected Link’s aura to be changed after he drank the potion. But I didn’t realize… There’s something different about you, too, Rhett.”


	11. OCTOBER 30th: LINK

“Rhett didn’t drink the potion,” Link assured Warren. 

“I didn’t suspect he had. I’m not sure what it would have done if he did. That’s like… taking someone else’s prescriptions when you don’t even share the same symptoms.”

“Especially when the drug is  _ completely _ unregulated,” Rhett snarked, before his demeanor softened. “Is- is something wrong with my… aura?”

Warren looked Rhett over curiously. “Not  _ wrong _ , I don’t think. Just different. It’s like it’s been shaped by the changes to Link’s. I mean, I’ve seen the auras of lifelong friends, old married couples. It’s romantic to think, but it’s not always like this - their auras are not...  _ connected _ .” 

Link and Rhett exchanged meaningful looks. Rhett shrugged, then nodded. Wordlessly approving of what they had decided together in silence. 

“We made a pact. A… a blood oath.” Link felt funny saying it out loud. They’d never told anyone about the blood oath. 

Warren’s face contorted with thought, like someone struggling through a complicated math problem. 

Link grew uncomfortable with the anticipation of Rhett growing impatient. He glanced over and saw that Rhett seemed to be doing okay.

“I’m in over my head with this blood magic stuff,” Warren admitted. 

“We aren’t magicians, or… or wizards or whatever.” As Link pondered this, his thoughts hit a wall - suddenly, all the patience and graciousness with which he’d been approaching the situation dropped off. 

“You said you didn’t expect Rhett to be impacted. Now that he is-“

“I don’t want to lie, and pretend I have all the answers.”

“What does this mean for Rhett?!” If Link still had blood to boil, it would be bubbling over - panic clear in his voice.

It was Rhett’s turn to be calm. 

“He didn’t hitch your wagon to mine, man. We did that ourselves, with the oath.” Rhett looked over to Warren. “Do I have that right?”

Warren nodded timidly. 

“He’s not gonna…” Link’s voice broke as he urgently asked, “What’s gonna happen to him now? Why would you let me drink it if you didn’t know what would happen?!”

Next thing Link knew, Rhett’s arms were around him. Calming, soothing. 

“He was just trying to help us, Link. There’s no way he coulda known.  _ None of us _ coulda known.”

Something clicked inside Link’s brain. It seemed Rhett had figured it out before him: Link felt  _ guilty _ . 

Warren gave them the potion, but nobody forced Link to drink it. 

Rhett led them to the river, but nobody forced Link to get in. 

And now here he was, ruining Rhett’s life from beyond the grave. Why didn’t he have the decency to move on, and let Rhett live? 

Warren gave them two steaming mugs, easily reading the understandable suspicion plain on their faces.

“No spells or potions,” he assured them. “Just pumpkin tea, with normal herbs and spices. I have a guest room, if you’d like to lie down. Still a few hours before we should start walking. Might as well try to relax.”


	12. OCTOBER 30th: RHETT

The room Warren led them to was furnished with a single twin bed. Rhett was so drained, he couldn’t bring himself to complain. He collapsed onto the bed, as Warren closed the door behind himself. 

“He got out of here in a hurry,” Link grumbled.

“I think he’s feeling pretty crappy about all this.” 

“He should.”

Rhett sighed.

“What? You don’t think he was reckless giving us that concoction?”

“I don’t expect you to understand right now. But I’m exhausted.”

“Just because I don’t need sleep doesn’t mean I don’t understand being sleepy. It’s only been a couple days. And I can still be freakin’ exhausted! Trying to process dying. And managing  _ your _ emotions.”

Rhett didn’t argue. Link was right about him, he could have handled himself better; and they both were likely wrong for how they’d treated Warren. He hadn’t done anything; he’d just noticed what they’d already done themselves. 

“Tea’s not bad, though.”

Link snorted, lips settling into a small smile.

“If you’re still so  _ human _ , why don’t you come here an’ pretend to rest with me for a sec?”

“You barely fit on there yerself.”

“You’re not gonna do that freaky thing where you ice right through me?”

Link shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Rhett rolled onto his side so his back was facing the wall. He wasn’t about to let Link play coy or skittish with him. Not now. Not when they had no way of knowing when their next quiet moment together might be. Not when they literally had nothing to lose. He looked Link in the eye - eyes that didn’t seem to shine quite as blue and bright as he remembered - and asked him for the intimacy he was never comfortable enough to ask for before now. Now that it was too late. 

“Lie with me?”

Link didn’t giggle or cringe at his request, or at the phrasing. He curled up onto the edge of the bed, and into the curve of Rhett’s body with his back toward Rhett’s chest. 

Rhett wrapped arms securely around Link’s cool, solid form and squeezed. 

_ It’s not too late. Not yet. _

\----------

It wasn’t quite dark when they set out, but Warren said there was someone they could visit although it was still early afternoon. 

“He doesn’t sleep that I know of.”

“He’s like Link?”

“Something like that.”

Rhett took that to mean that Warren didn’t know, but Rhett had made peace with the three of them being in the same boat with learning as they went. 

“So Rhett, I don’t know how  _ open _ your third eye is-“

“His  _ what _ ?”

“Okay, so like, Link, you have been been beyond the veil - between life and death. I haven’t  _ been _ , but as a practitioner of witchcraft, I can access that space. We’ll be able to see things that are invisible to others.”

“Is that me?” Rhett asked defensively. “Am I an ‘Other’ now?”

“It’s possible through your link to, well…  _ Link _ , you might be sensitive to some stuff. But you still feel largely human to me.”

For some reason, that felt derogatory. 

“What if I don’t see it? Or them? Or whatever?” 

Link clasped Rhett’s hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I’ll be your eyes.”


	13. OCTOBER 30th: LINK

“Nobody notices these huts in the woods housing supernatural creatures?” Link asked as they arrived at their destination. 

“People notice my home, as they notice me - since I am still among the living. They wouldn’t see this home, nor its owner. Rhett, can you see it?”

Rhett squinted. “Kind of? It’s foggy, and flickery. Like Link before he drank your potion.”

Link squeezed his hand experimentally, and Rhett confirmed that things became more focused. Part of their connection.

Warren knocked on the door. “Zed! It’s Warren! I brought guests.”

The door cracked open, and Link gasped. He knew they saying about glass houses and throwing stones, but this guy looked  _ dead. _

“Kind of early, isn’t it?” Zed asked groggily.

“Sorry, we were getting antsy, and no one else is likely up and about.”

Zed shrugged. “Come in.” He nodded at Link, “Sorry for your loss.” 

“Thanks?” 

He didn’t speak to Rhett, which seemed rude until it occurred to Link that he probably didn’t think Rhett could hear him. 

“This is Link,” Warren said by way of introduction. “And this is Rhett. Um, Link as you can tell, is recently departed. And Rhett... Well, I don’t really know, but he can see you  _ and  _ hear you. So, you shouldn’t pretend he’s not there.”

“Oh!” Zed’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry, man. I thought you were… What are you?”

Warren sighed, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I think I messed up. Big time.”

Link thought Zed looked slightly giddy. Like someone that knows their brother’s in deep trouble once their parents get home.

“What exactly did you do?”

Warren brought Zed up to speed. 

“So, you think you made Link into a... zombie? With  _ your  _ draught? What do you think you are? A necromancer? No offense, but I don’t think you have that kinda power.”

“None freakin’ taken. That stuff gives me the creeps. Which is why I am  _ freaking out _ !”

Summoning his composure, Link dipped his toe into the conversation, “Are… are you a zombie, Zed?” Link fidgeted with his fingertips. “Is that rude to ask? I don’t know the etiquette yet.”

Zed smiled as warmly as a semi-decomposing corpse could. “Yeah, and don’t worry - I’m pretty sure  _ you’re _ not.” 

That was a relief. Link was hoping he wasn’t looking at a mirror into his future.

“How does that… happen? Why are we different?”

“Your spirit lingers freely, as far as I can tell. Aside from the bind to Rhett. Which is odd. And your body. Well, I hope you don’t mind my saying: it’s not real. It’s… well, wherever you left it. And we’re looking at a representation - which normal folk can’t see at all.  _ My  _ body is my actual body: a reanimated corpse. And, as you can see, it has a shelf life. My spirit only lingers by the so-called  _ grace  _ of the necromancer that did this to me.” Zed sneered the word  _ grace _ . “But my body will rot, and go back to ground. Only with the help of a more benevolent necromancer will my spirit be free to move on.”

“Jeez,” Link muttered. “I never knew it could be…  _ this way? _ Sounds stressful.”

Zed offered another kind smile. “I have someone working on that for me. Good person. I trust them. Maybe you should talk to them, too! They could help  _ you  _ move on.”

“We’re not sure if that’s the goal,” Link said, eyes darting over to Rhett.


	14. OCTOBER 30th: RHETT

“Oh… You’re _ trying to _ linger?”

“I guess I just would like to understand our options.” Link said nervously. 

“Yes, your situation does seem more complicated than mine. I mean, I can’t ‘come back’. But I’m not exactly sure what’s possible for you, Link.” 

“Okay,” Rhett said, trying to collect his thoughts. “So, if there are ghosts, witches, zombies… whatever Link and I are at this point. What else is there?”

“For general information purposes? Or practical applications that could help you?”

“Any general information seems like it would be helpful at this point, don’t you think? Given how little anyone seems to know about what is going on with us.”

“Well,” Warren explained. “There are things like faeries, but that’s not helpful. Because you can’t  _ become  _ one. You’re born into that. Or werewolves, but that isn’t useful for Link’s situation, because werewolves aren’t dead. So, not everything applies.” 

“There are  _ werewolves _ ?” Link exclaimed. 

Rhett wasn’t sure how anything surprised him anymore…

“Hold up,” Rhett realized. “Don’t werewolves roll with vampires?”

Zed snorted. 

“Wait,” Link thought. “Are they friends, or enemies?”

Warren laughed. “Well, neither by default! They might get along, they might not. Depends on the individuals. Like anyone else.” 

“Wouldn’t that be a possible solution?” Rhett asked excitedly. “Like. What if Link became a vampire?” Warren and Zed exchanges glances. 

“That way he can stay undead. Someone could break the connection between us without him having to leave. Eternal life, no rotting body… No offense, Zed.”

Rhett calmed himself down, realizing when he was getting carried away. Carried away with decisions that impacted Link much more than himself. 

“What do you think?” He asked Link, eyes bright with optimism. 

Link didn’t seem as inspired by all this. 

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I mean, are there even vampires around here that could do that? Like, what are the risks? Bearing in mind that this isn’t just about  _ me _ . What would that do to you, Rhett?”

_ Then you make me one, too _ , Rhett thought.  _ And we just live together - literally- forever. _

The idea has layers of appeal, but Link didn’t seem ready to hear it. 

“I mean, we  _ do _ know a vampire.”

“You can take them,” Zed said quickly. “I’m not going. That house gives me the willies.”

Link looked more nervous. “ _ You _ are creeped out by something?” 

Rhett wished that Zed wouldn’t have mentioned that. He wanted Link to give this plan a chance. 

“It’s not the house,” Warren explained. “It’s the graveyard we have to pass through to get there. It’s not safe for undead creatures. That’s why they all live there.” 

“What about Link then? Will he be safe?” 

“He will. It’s Like Zed said, he’s not got a real body.”

“Are you sure, though?” Rhett protested. “He feels real to me-“

“That’s just the potion he drank. He’s not physically real for anyone else.”

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t been wrong before.”

“Rhett, this was your idea. Do you wanna meet a vampire? Or don’t you?”


	15. OCTOBER 30th: LINK

“So, why would a vampire live near somewhere not safe for the undead?”

“It’s complicated, but he’s protected; and it isolates him from other undead. Which is kinda how Jeffrey likes it.”

“ _ Jeffrey?”  _ Rhett asked, incredulous. 

“What were you expecting: Dracula? Vlad?”

“Not exactly? But what kinda name is Jeffrey for a vampire?”

“It’s his middle name, actually. A psychic friend told him that Edward would become a laughable vampire name in time, so he decided to go with the southern tradition of going by your middle name.”

Link and Rhett looked at one another and shrugged. 

“Link,” Warren began, his tone uncharacteristically serious. “Remember what I said, nothing here can hurt you. But you will see some... disturbing things. Ignore them. Rhett, if you can’t see them, don’t try. Don’t hold hands, don’t try to strengthen your connection.”

They entered the graveyard, walking swiftly. Link tried not to look around, not eager to see anything even a fraction as terrifying as Warren was alluding to. 

But there was no  _ not _ seeing them. Not for him.

“What the crap is that?!” Link shrieked. 

“ _ That’s _ what I’m talking about. They’re ghouls. Mindless, spiritless things. They are what happens when zombies decay without being properly put to rest.”

“Is that gonna happen to Zed? Is that why he won’t come here?”

“It’s not gonna happen. Ash won’t let it.”

“Who is Ash?” Rhett demanded. “And what are you guys even seeing?”

“You don’t wanna know, man!” Link squeaked. They were like train wrecks, horrifying - yet he couldn’t look away. They were nothing but bones with trace patches of rotting meat clinging to them. 

They kept walking smoothly, and as Warren had assured him, the ghouls paid them no mind. 

“The real reason Zed didn’t come with - aside from the general unpleasantness - is that ghouls feed on the flesh of the dead. That includes undead creatures like zombies and vampires. That’s why they exist mainly in cemeteries.”

“That’s messed up!”

“It is,” Warren said solemnly. “The fact that someone with the power to raise and rest these people would leave them like this…” He shook his head as he knocked on the door of the house. 

A woman answered, and Link didn’t think she looked very… vampirish. She just looked tired. 

“Hey, Warren. What brings you down to the Boneyard this early? Especially after a full moon.”

“Oh jeez, Vel. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of that. How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “I’m recovering fine. Just resting. I still have some of that tea you’d given me. And it really helps.”

Warren looked genuinely happy for the first time since Rhett and Link first encountered him by the river. He really thrived when he could be helpful. A good trait in a witch. Or in anyone really, Link thought. 

“Guys, this is Vela. Resident werewolf. Vela, this here’s Rhett and Link. And we need a supernatural consult.” He filled her in on Rhett and Link’s journey up to this point. 

She immediately agreed with Zed’s assessment that Link was likely  _ not _ a zombie. And she reassured Warren that he hadn’t screwed up as much as they thought.

“They were already connected, so you actually might have helped. If you hadn’t ‘grounded’ Link, his spirit might have tried to move on against his will. I’m not sure what would happen to Rhett, but... it’s not  _ good _ to have your aura attached to a dead thing. I know that’s not what you’re wanting to hear.”

It wasn’t. 

“But I’m not an expert. I assume you’re here to talk with Ash?”

“Actually, they had some questions for Jeffrey.”


	16. OCTOBER 30th: RHETT

“Jeff didn’t make it out of work in time this morning,” a new voice informed them. He ran out of time closing the bar, and missed coming home before dawn.”

Vela sighed. “Didn't you tell him not to take those late shifts that run that close to sunrise?”

The newcomer shrugged. “You try telling that stubborn old vamp anything. Anyway, he slept there this morning, and has work again tonight. Coffee?”

“There’s a fresh pot,” Vela indicated. 

Sitting down with a cup of black coffee, they finally made their introduction. “I’m Ash, and I couldn’t help but overhear your predicament.”

“Overhear, or…?”

“I can sense it, as well.” Their eyes drifted between Rhett and Link, as if they could see something tangible there between them. “I’m what they call a necromancer.”

Rhett’s stomach twisted. “We’ve heard... mixed reviews of those.”

“I’m not surprised. There’s not much romance to this gift, despite the name.”

“Are you the one trying to help Zed?” Link asked softly. 

“I am. Trying.”

“What makes you think you could help us?” Rhett asked. 

“Zed is a difficult case; because, the necromancer that raised him and bound his spirit is not consenting to break it.”

“We were bound to one another before I… before my accident. Does that make it easier to undo?”

“Having your consent to undo it would make it very easy.”

Rhett felt like he was gonna throw up. Was that really what Link wanted?

“Well, you don’t have my consent,” Link quickly clarified. 

Rhett smiled, relieved. 

“Listen-“

Link opened his mouth to speak again, but Ash held up a hand.

“No, really listen.”

“I can’t guarantee what will happen to either of you if your connection is broken. There’s a good chance Link would move on, whether it’s what he consciously wants or not-”

Rhett was shaking his head before Ash could even finish.

“I’m sorry, Rhett. I’m not trying to be cruel, but I _ am _trying to be honest. Spirits don’t linger on this earth untethered. They will always gravitate toward where they belong, if they can.”

“He belongs _ here _,” Rhett insisted.

“I mean, he is dead after all…”

“He belongs with me!”

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

“Are you sure that _ you _ don’t belong with _ him _?”

Rhett wasn’t sure what Ash meant by that. It seemed like a genuine question, and bared no traces of a threat. His brows knit in confusion.

“Does that mean you’d… kill him?” Link looked nervous, like he thought they might have made a mistake in speaking with this person.

“I don’t _kill_ anyone. And I don’t bring people back to _ life _ either. I can animate the dead, communicate with the dead. Summon spirits, and bind them to the living. _ Temporarily _ . With your consent, I can break your bond, and send Link where he belongs, leaving Rhett free to live his life. But I don’t know what else I can do to help. I caution you against doing nothing: Link’s spirit _ will _try to move on, and I can’t guarantee it won’t try to bring Rhett with it. And Warren’s draught won’t last forever. I’ve only ever seen them effective for a few days after a person... leaves their body. I think the ghouls in the Boneyard have given you enough incentive to avoid what would happen next.” 


	17. OCTOBER 30th: LINK

“This doesn’t mean there’s no hope, guys,” Ash added. “We just have to go back to the drawing board. Think outside the box on this.”

“It’s probably not a bad idea to bring Jeffrey in on this,” Vela suggested. “He may not be able to help directly, but he’s been around the block a few times - and might have some ideas about how to best approach it.”

“Yeah, I’ll call him and let him know I’m bringing the guys by the bar later tonight.”

“I’m going to have to miss the brainstorming session, being a full moon tonight and all. But I really do wish you all the best of luck in figuring this out. Take care of them, Ash.I have a feeling - there is just something about them.” Vela reached out to put a hand over top of one of each of Rhett and Link’s hands. “You seem like sweet guys.”

With somber yet warm wishes, she retired to get some rest before full dark. 

“You might want to see if you can get a nap in yourself, Rhett,” Ash advised. “We have a long night ahead of us. Our room is down the hall on the left, you’re welcome to my bed. Don’t mind Jeff’s coffin.”

Link thought Rhett looked a little queasy, but he was likely just exhausted. 

“Go on,” Link urged him. “I’ll still be here when you wake up in an hour or two.” Link smiled weakly. He wondered how good his word was on that. But he didn’t feel like he was going anywhere. 

Rhett nodded, not putting up any protest as he went to lie down. 

“I am going to head back home,” Warren informed them. “But, please keep me posted how everything goes.” He gave Link a big, solid hug. “I agree with Vela: There’s something special about you two. And we’re all rooting for you.”

Link felt emotional. He wished people wouldn’t look at him that way when they left him, like it was the last time they’d ever see him. He wished that wasn’t such a real possibility.

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence when Link and Ash were left alone.

It wasn’t exactly the silence that was uncomfortable. It was the way that Ash made Link feel, with just their presence. Link’s whole being felt like it was… humming? Vibrating. He could feel Ash’s power, though Link didn’t believe that they were actually exerting any. Link reckoned it was simply the nature of a dead person being in the presence of a necromancer.

“They are right about you. Your connection is… very special. I’ve never encountered anything like it. And I promise to treat it with reverence, and care.”

Link swallowed the lump in his throat. “Thanks. Thanks for even trying. I know this isn’t really your problem.”

“I don’t often get to assist with happy endings. Usually I work with people going through the worst thing they have or will ever experience. And I know that’s how this feels to you right now, but believe me when I say - there’s something hopeful here between you two. Something special and powerful that makes people, even total  _ strangers _ , want to be a part of it. You didn’t choose your metaphysical bond, but you chose each other - and made a  _ choice  _ with enough love and conviction that it transcended death! So no, it may not be my problem; but I’d be a fool to pass on an opportunity to get involved with something like this.”


	18. OCTOBER 30th: RHETT

Rhett woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He had napped fitfully with nightmares of wicked necromancers possessing Link’s body, and making him dance like a puppet, and do their bidding. All the while Rhett was powerless to do anything about it - in the dream he felt suffocated, as if buried alive, clawing through the earth for air. The dirt filling his lungs as he tried to scream for someone to help Link. 

Rationally, he knew he couldn’t hold Ash accountable for things that they’d done in dreams. But he still felt a sinking feeling forming a pit in his stomach when he first saw them, sitting innocently in the living room with Link. 

“I know you’re just waking,” Ash said. “So while I don’t mean to rush you, we should probably get going soon.”

“Okay…”

“The temperature will likely drop if you wanna borrow some long pants or something.” 

Rhett reluctantly followed Ash back to their room. 

“Jeffrey is only a couple inches shorter than you, so you might be able to get away with some of his clothes.”

“A six and a half foot vampire? That’s pretty terrifying.”

“I find the ‘gentle giant’ stereotype to be true more often than not. Should I be scared of _ you _, Rhett?”

“Of me? Pshhh. Why would any of… _y’all_... be scared of me. I’m nothin’ special.”

Ash held up a pair of dark jeans, and asked Rhett to try them on. They averted their eyes and promised not to look. 

Rhett still turned his back as he changed.

“I believe you’re something special to Link.”

Rhett’s felt his cheeks heating up. “I dunno, I guess.”

“You haven’t talked about it yet, huh?”

  
“Is this like… a necromancer thing? Knowing how people feel about each other?”

“No,” they answered with an amused snort. “This is more of a ‘being a _ person _’ kind of thing. And recognizing obvious chemistry.”

“Oh.” Now well and truly embarrassed.

“Wanna see if this jacket fits?” 

Ash tossed him a leather jacket. Rhett checked himself out in the mirror and thought he could pull it off. 

“You and Jeffrey share anything other than a room?” Rhett figured that asking personal questions should be a two-way street. 

Ash grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Guess I’m not the only one here with the gift of _ intuition _.”

“How does that work? One of you alive, and the other… not quite?”

“I have bound my spirit to Jeffrey’s body. I will live as long as he exists, or as long as he consents to be bound by me.” 

“That’s a high stakes break up.”

“Not yet. I’d just get older. But eventually, if centuries from now he withdraws his consent, I would… perish. Instantly.”

“How old are you? We’ve been together 16 years. I bound myself to him, metaphysically, 10 years ago.”

“Forever twenty-five?”

Ash just smiled.

If Jeffrey could make Link a vampire, Rhett wondered if their bond survive the turn... 

“Do you recommend that kind of bond, or existence?” Rhett asked softly, deciding to save his questions about turning for the actual vampire. 

Ash looked softly at Rhett, like they were choosing their words carefully. “I _ recommend _ that you tell Link how you feel.”

“I always meant to,” Rhett admitted. “Just… I thought we had _ time _. And now I just... I know I can’t keep him, and that it’s really selfish to try. I’m just not ready for him to go.”

“Maybe you don’t have to. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Link, there’s still _ hope _.”

“I appreciate that.” And rhett meant it. “Oh hey, Ash? Maybe don’t… mention this to Link. I know we’re on borrowed time, and I _ will _ tell him how I feel. Just not yet.”

“Secrets?” Ash raised their eyebrows playfully. “I _ love _ secrets.”


	19. OCTOBER 30th: LINK

Rhett looked dang good in Jeffrey’s black jeans and his leather jacket. It took a lot of effort for Link to give a measured response when Rhett asked him what he thought.

“You look… like a bad-ass, Rhett.” He figured that was innocuous enough, as far as complimenting your best friend - and apparent literal soulmate - went.

“Yeah? You think I look old enough to get into a bar?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much,” Ash said. “They’re aren’t too careful about that stuff at this dive. And you can get away with a lot of dumb stuff just being tall. If the guy at the door gives you a hard time, I’ll just ask for Jeffrey and he can glamor him.”

“Do what now?” Rhett asked.

“It’s like... an illusion. Or a kind of Jedi mind trick that vampires can do.”

“That’s handy.”

“And I guess it doesn’t matter what I look like?” Link tried to keep the sulkiness out of his voice, but it seemed there was this new understanding between Ash and Rhett. And with Link already feeling like the odd man out in not being human, he was feeling a little sorry for himself. 

“Don’t be like that, man. It’s gonna be fine. Might even be fun. We never went to a bar together before!” 

Link didn’t think this was going to be quite the ‘night on the town’ that Rhett seemed to have in mind. But he supposed l this version of Rhett was better than the bitter and snarky one that was just being rude all the time.

“Only supernatural beings will be able to see you, Link,” Ash confirmed. “And they aren’t particularly hung up on mundane human laws, like drinking ages.” 

They had no problem getting into the bar, and settled themselves comfortably into a booth. 

“Told ya it wouldn’t be a problem!”

Link offered a smile. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

The place felt dated. It was a cross between a dive and a lounge bar. The air was thick with smoke; if he’d still had to breathe, Link thought it would have bothered him very much. But as it was, he rather admired the aesthetic of the soft blue smoke weaving its way passively, ethereally through the atmosphere. He kind of related to it. 

Link looked up from the grimy table and across the room toward the bar. The bartender was tall and thin. He leaned down to whisper to his coworker, and then made his way toward their table. This had to be Jeffrey, Link thought. He moved so fluidly, it was more of a glide than a walk. Definitely not human.

Ash slid out from the booth to greet him with a kiss, and then quickly made the introductions. Jeffrey’s expression was friendly enough, though - whether deliberate, or not - no open mouthed smile. Link would have liked to see some fangs...

“You believe that my turning you into a vampire is a fate better than whatever awaits you if you cross over?”

“I do believe that. I _ know _ it. Because Rhett’s not waiting for me there,” Link said matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not saying I can’t help you guys,” Jeffrey replied after a thoughtful pause. “But there are many things to be considered. Rhett, would you join me at the bar?”


	20. OCTOBER 30th: RHETT

Rhett felt his palms begin to sweat as he followed Jeffrey to the otherwise empty bar area.

Rhett ordered a soda, and Jeffrey didn’t drink anything at all.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me. Humans have natural self-preservation instincts against my kind, but I assure you I mean you no harm.”

Jeffrey’s green-grey eyes seemed to mimic Rhett’s own. Rhett wondered if it was part of the illusion, the  _ glamor _ , that Ash had described; or if it was just a coincidence.

_ What are the chances,  _ he wondered.

But he tried to do as Jeffrey asked. He tried to relax. His eyes drifted back toward their booth, and he found that Ash and Link had vacated it in favor of slow dancing to the music someone else had queued up on the jukebox.

Rhett added that to the list of things he and Link had never done together. It seemed stupid. All their time together, school dances, family parties, concerts - swaying next to each other, sometimes elbows or toes touching incidentally. But he’d never had the courage to just grab him by the hand, or by the waist… and  _ dance  _ with him.

What would that even look like, if people couldn’t see Link… He tried to imagine what Ash looked like to anyone that would look at them right now - twirling slowing alone. They looked like someone pining for a partner. Like Rhett alone in his bedroom - practicing complimenting the way Link’s tie brought out his eyes, and asking him if his dance card was full.

“Ash is really taken with you guys,” Jeffrey said, bringing Rhett back to reality. “That goes a long way as far as me being invested in you, too. I will help however I can-“

“I really appreciate that, man-“

“ _ But.” _

Rhett’s hopes sank with that one word. 

“I cannot make Link a vampire.”

Rhett could feel his heart crumpling like paper, singed at the edges. The disappointment burned. 

“He’s already dead. There’s no body. No  _ blood _ .”

“He’s still  _ here _ .”

“I would never suggest that he wasn’t. He’s incredibly real. But he’s not alive. He’s not human. And it just doesn’t work like that.”

Rhett’s neck became hot with frustration. Angry at himself for not understanding this sooner, even with only a fictional understanding of vampirism - he should have known this plan wouldn’t work. 

Another dead end. 

He was on the verge of tears. He didn’t want death to be the end. Not for Link. Certainly not  _ now _ . He chewed his lip in frustration. 

The metallic tang nearly made him gag, as he broke skin during his anxious gnawing of his bottom lip. 

And then it occurred to him. 

Jeffrey watched Rhett’s face light up at his lightbulb moment. 

“Of course,” Jeffrey said conspiratorially. “There might be another way to keep you together through death.”

Rhett’s heart rate accelerated. Link was gonna hate this idea. 

“You don’t have to decide now - or even tonight. You could… talk about it, y’know? But you’ll have to decide soon. Link’s spirit will not linger forever.”


	21. OCTOBER 31st: LINK

The bar hadn’t been crazy busy, but Jeffrey had responsibilities to tend to, and couldn’t take a more extended break. 

Rhett told Link they had enough information to make a decision, but he’d prefer if they went home to discuss it. 

That made Link a bit antsy, but he agreed to it.

When they got back to Rhett’s house, Rhett collapsed onto the couch - looking completely exhausted. It was well after midnight, and even though Rhett had gotten a short nap in earlier, it had been a very long day. 

“Happy Halloween,” Rhett said, voice muffled into the pillow. 

“I have the  _ perfect _ costume this year, and no one can even see it. Go figure.”

“Har har. Very funny.”

“Sorry I ruined any Halloween party… social opportunities.” And before Rhett could lift his face to scold him, Link added, “And I’m sorry for being so sorry all the dang time. Change is… annoyingly difficult.”

Rhett rolled onto his back, and he was smiling; suddenly, Link wasn’t feeling so sorry for himself. 

Rhett caught him completely off guard with his next question. 

“Would you dance with me, Link?”

“Dance with… you?”

“You danced with Ash. Are they your new best friend now?”

“Is that a role typically filled by a best friend? Dance partner?”

“I think we’ve already gone off script, buddyroll.”

“Ain’t that the truth…”

“Well?” Without waiting for an answer, Rhett walked over to the CD player and blindly pressed play. 

Their ears were filled with the soulful twang of Merle Haggard. 

_ Always wanting you  _

_ But never having you _

_ Makes it hard to face tomorrow  _

_ 'cause I know I'll be wanting you again _

Link swallowed, and felt his stomach begin to flutter as he awkwardly tried to under Rhett’s gaze. Familiar, but changed. 

_ Always loving you  _

_ But never touching you _

_ Sometimes hurts me almost more than I can stand _

Link awkwardly raised his hands - not exactly sure where to rest them. He settled them onto Rhett’s shoulders, and hoped that was all right. 

_ I'd been better off if I'd turned away  _

_ And never looked at you the second time _

Rhett looked to be holding his breath as he wrapped long arms around Link. He traced his hands lightly down Link’s back, making Link shiver, before finally resting them above his hips. 

_ 'Cause I really had my life all together _

_ Till your eyes met mine _

For a moment they didn’t move. Rhett then slid his arms more tightly around Link, more hugging him around the waist. Link could feel Rhett’s heart hammering in his chest. Eventually, they began to sway to the music. 

_ And there I saw a yearning and a feeling  _

_ 'cross the room that you felt for me _

It was the longest, loveliest three minutes of Link’s entire existence. He reveled in the warmth of Rhett’s body. The soothing rise and fall of his breaths. He was so beautiful, so perfect… So  _ alive _ . 

Link looked up at Rhett, trying to project his hopes and desires through his eyes, and his slightly opened lips. 

But completely overlooking the cues, Rhett instead tilted his head down to tell him, “Jeffrey can’t ‘turn’ someone that isn’t alive.”

The light and love that Link had been experiencing dissipated instantly. 

“Then we’ll… figure something else out.” He felt a crushing weight pressing on his chest.

“I already did.”

Link already knew what Rhett was about to suggest, and he felt himself drowning helplessly all over again. 

_ No,  _ he thought. Even before Rhett could say it.

“He could... make  _ me  _ a vampire.”


	22. OCTOBER 31st: RHETT

“So you wanna die now, too?”

“It wouldn’t be like that.” Rhett tread gently, not wanting to agitate Link further.

“You’re right,” Link spat. “It would be  _ worse _ : not only giving up your life, but your  _ afterlife _ as well?”

“But we’d be together.” Rhett couldn’t understand why this was so difficult for Link to understand. “Isn’t that enough of a reason to try?” 

“Try?! Rhett, this isn’t a hobby that you can just invest a bunch of time and money into, and then cut your losses when you realize that it’s not for you. Or... get bored of it.”

“You think I’d get bored of you, Link?”

Link rolled his eyes. “It’s not all about me.”

“It is to me. You’re not a hobby...” Rhett murmured.

“Rhett… People don’t even  _ get married _ right out of high school anymore. And even if they do, even if they do take their vows seriously… You can still get out of it when it comes to the ‘till death do we part’ bit.”

“Well, death is here. And I don’t wanna  _ part _ . I want a  _ chance.  _ And we never got that while you were alive.” Rhett felt hot tears misting up his eyes. “I honestly can’t imagine going forward without you. Alive or dead. If we don’t take this option, one or both of us is gonna wind up dead, forever - and not on our terms. But if we do this, if we let Jeffrey…  _ help us _ ,” Rhett grabbed Link’s hands, “We could have a  _ chance _ . We could be  _ together _ .”

“I can’t -” Link’s voice broke. “How could I ever even ask you to do that for me?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Rhett said, dropping one of Link’s hands, and bringing it up to take Link’s chin instead, angling his face upward. “I love you, Link.”

Link pressed up onto his toes and finished bringing their lips together. 

There was no heat on Link’s lips, but there was  _ everything  _ else.

In that moment Rhett saw a thousand different lives flash before his eyes.

They went to college together. 

They went to different places.

They majored in engineering. 

Film studies.

Cosmetology.

Anthropology.

They got married.

To different people.

To each other.

Sometimes it works out.

Sometimes it doesn’t.

They had kids. Or dogs. Both. Neither.

They designed buildings together.

Built bridges.

Made movies.

Wrote books.

Traveled.

Lived.

Loved.

They grew old together.

When Rhett opened his eyes, those paths were gone. And there was only this one reality. Of Link standing before him, a little too out of breath for someone that was not required to breathe.

“I love you, too,” Link said, breathlessly.

“Please, let me do this with you?”

“Okay, let’s just… enjoy Halloween? Tomorrow we’ll let the others know what we’ve decided.”

“Deal,” Rhett said giddily. “We’ll get candy for trick-or-treaters, and scary movies now that you’re not too chicken to watch them with me-”

“But first...” 

“Yeah?”

Link grinned, and guided Rhett’s face back down close to his. “I’m going to need another one of those kisses.”

Rhett was only too happy to oblige.


	23. OCTOBER 31st: LINK

Rhett slept until nearly lunch time. After Rhett ate something, they headed to Blockbuster to rent scary movies, picking up bulk candy for trick-or-treaters on the way home. 

They covered the front porch with fake spider webs and whatever they could find to repurpose as Halloween decor. 

They popped in a movie and waited for kids to come knocking. 

When they did, Rhett would answer, apparently alone, only to be joined by Link covered in a sheet - making ghostly sounds. Then Rhett would yank the sheet off, revealing ‘nothing’ underneath and the kids would go running scared - usually laughing, never quite sure how Rhett had pulled off the thrilling stunt. 

Other times, Link would be more subtle with his spooky antics, shifting the plastic cauldron containing the candy around, making it appear to move of its own accord. Or move the hanging decorations around when there was no wind. Switching the porch light on and off while Rhett pretended to look confused, claiming he was all alone that night. 

After 8 o’clock, the flow of costumed kids died down, and they were left with their movies and each other. The movies weren’t quite as scary for either of them, now that they were living their own haunting tale. 

Link made Rhett wrap himself in a blankets before curling up next to him, not wanting to chill his warm, pink skin. Rhett’s eyes soon grew heavy, and he soon began to nod off. 

Link looked at his peaceful face, and reflected on the fact that this would be the last time he watched him sleep the sleep of the living. After this, he would die every morning, like Jeffrey did, to rise again at night. 

He memorized the flush of Rhett’s face under the heat of one too many blankets, and how his chest rose and fell with his breaths. 

He began to feel overwhelmingly guilty for agreeing to let Rhett sacrifice his life, and risk his entire existence if something went wrong… 

He planted icy lips to Rhett’s cheek, and Rhett’s lips cured into a small sleep-smile. Link whispered to him, “ _ You can’t give more than yourself…”  _ before he slipped out into the night. 

—————

Link was relieved to see a light on inside Warren’s hut. He felt like enough of a burden lately without adding waking someone up in the middle of the night to the list. 

“I’m guessing that you being here means that you’ve made a decision, one way or another?”

“I think so,” Link said softly. “I’m just not 100% confident-”

“ _ Complete _ confidence is a tall order, my friend. Is there a reason Rhett is not with you?”

“He’s sleeping.” Link thought that would have been obvious. 

Warren didn’t look sold on Link’s motives for coming alone, but invited him in regardless. 

“What’ll happen to our bond? If Rhett becomes a vampire?”

“Again, guarantees are hard to come by with these things.”

“Your best guess,” Link implored. 

“Ash and I will work together to temporarily bind you to them. Just until Rhett rises again.”

“That way I don’t try to… leave… when Rhett-“

“Dies.”

Link squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

“Once he rises, we will transfer your bond back to Rhett; and with you both on the same undead plane of existence, your connection should be stable. Until Rhett ceases to exist.”

_ Forever _ , Link realized.

“And if he doesn’t survive the change? Will I be bound to Ash for as long as they live, which… I guess is as long as Jeffrey exists.”

“If that is what you desire.”

“Well, it’s not.”

Warren smiled sadly. “I thought not. If Rhett does not rise again, and we cannot return your spirit to his body - we will break your bond to Ash, and they can put you to rest. Permanently.”

For Link, this was beginning to feel like a darkly win-win situation. 


	24. NOVEMBER 1st: RHETT

Rhett woke up and stretched out, only completely waking up when he ran out of real estate and bumped his feet against the arm of the couch. He raised his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It wasn’t light out yet, he realized. And the next thing he noticed made his stomach sink. 

He was alone. 

Alone. 

“Link?”

Maybe Warren’s potion had worn off, and Rhett just couldn’t see him anymore...

Adrenaline animated his body almost against his conscious will, and he jumped up out of his blankets feeling like he was going to throw up. 

“Link!”

He felt like he was back on the banks of the river, and he was losing Link all over again. 

How could he be gone? Wouldn’t he have felt something? Was this ‘connection’ everyone kept going on about just a bunch of bullcrap?

His heart was racing as he paced the house grasping for two brain cells to rub together to try to figure out what he should do. 

Warren. 

Warren would know. He would know if Link had crossed over in the night. And if not, Ash would definitely know. Or would be able to temporarily summon Link’s spirit so Rhett could cuss him out for leaving him like this! 

Rhett nearly tripped over himself trying to find his shoes, in his anxious panic. But then he paused. 

What if Link willfully  _ decided _ to go to Warren or Ash? What if he got cold feet about their plan to be together, and decided to have them help him move on after all? Could Ash break their bond with only one party’s consent?  _ Would _ they do that?

What would even be the point of being angry or upset if this was what Link wanted?

Maybe there was one part of Link’s life that Rhett didn’t get to share: what happens next. 

_ Screw it _ , Rhett thought. And he headed out into the early dawn light toward Warren’s house. 

—————

Rhett didn’t know if he was more angry or relieved to find Link casually sitting in Warren’s kitchen. 

Apparently, Link hadn’t considered what it would look like if Rhett woke up before Link returned. 

“I just needed some details to set my mind at ease before we moved forward.”

“You couldn’t have waited for me? What if you heard something you didn’t like? There’s a reason you went without me!” 

“Rhett, I swear. I wasn’t gonna make any rash decisions without you. It’s just that…  _ Patience _ is not something I’m known for. I couldn’t just sit around thinking about it all by myself while you slept.”

Rhett couldn’t keep the tears from sneaking out the corners of his eyes. 

“If anything, this has confirmed that we are making the right decision,” Rhett sniffed. “I  _ cannot _ lose you again.”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, securing him with a hug. “But I do agree, we  _ are _ doing this. And I won’t leave you again. Everything from this point forward, we do together.” 


	25. NOVEMBER 1st: LINK

Warren let Rhett rest in his guest room once the mood had calmed. Link figured with the way he had prematurely startled awake, and the adrenaline of the pre-morning confusion, that Rhett would likely sleep well into lunchtime. 

Link was happy to be at Warren’s place, so he didn’t have to feel alone with his thoughts. He was surprised by the comfort that he took in Warren’s presence, and the sense of community he felt with Ash and Jeffrey, despite not having known them for very long. Perhaps it was the shared experience of the supernatural world, and proximity to death that gave them that instant sense of camaraderie. Link couldn’t be sure, but he did know that it was unlike anything he’d experienced while alive. Of course he’d always had Rhett, but his other friends had always been more like acquaintances. It was nice to have such a supportive little family now, especially when things felt the most complicated. 

Link looked up when Rhett entered the room. He easily recognized the familiar look on his face, and could guess why he had woken up.

“Hungry?”

Rhett nodded. “Starved. I mean, like I could  _ really _ eat something.”

Link fleetingly wondered what kind of vampire Rhett would be. Would his thirst for blood would be as ravenous as his hunger for food was while he was alive?

“I could make something for lunch,” Warren offered.

“We should go out,” Link countered. 

They both looked at him curiously. 

“We never went on a proper date,” Link went on. “And after tonight...? Well, this might be our last chance to go out to  _ dinner _ , specifically. I mean, at least  _ you _ still have a reason to be at a restaurant.”

“Umm. All right?” Rhett looked a little taken aback, but not disagreeable. Warren was beaming for them, “I’ll fix you some toast and fruit to hold you over, then you can get ready for your date!”

Rhett sighed, “Get ready? Jeez, this is gonna be a lot easier when I’m a vampire and can just glamor myself.”

Link didn’t particularly care for Rhett making light of his chosen fate, but there wasn’t much point spoiling the mood. Things would inevitably be grave enough later that night.

“Glamoring would work on anyone else at the restaurant, but don’t you wanna look good  _ for Link _ ?” 

“It won’t work on him?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t work on me either. Other supernaturals cannot be compelled by glamor. Actually, because of your bond with Link, it probably wouldn’t work too well on you even now. Like, if a vampire tried to glamor you.”

“And what’s Link gotta do?”

Link’s clothes changed instantly, and his hair slicked back formally. “I can manifest however I like, bo! I guess because I’m an illusion to everyone, alive or dead?”

“You’re plenty real to me.” Rhett pulled Link in close.

Rhett looked over toward Warren, who was clearly feeling like a third wheel by now. “Will I still need a potion to… clearly  _ see _ Link, and  _ hear _ him, and...?” 

Warren was happy to fill in the rest of Rhett’s question without him having to ask it.

“You’ll be able to sense him as clearly as you do right now. No more static, or flicker. No... icy ether.”

Link took the plate of toast and berries from Warren and thrust them into Rhett’s hands, guiding him toward the bathroom with a playful shove; so Rhett could get ready, and before he could think up any more potentially embarrassing questions.


	26. NOVEMBER 1st: RHETT

Rhett asked to be seated at the back of the upscale pizzeria, settling into the two person booth with his back toward the rest of the restaurant so that he wouldn’t be seen apparently talking to himself. He set a book open on the table to add to the illusion of a teenager treating himself, and less like someone that had dressed up, and then been stood up for dinner. 

He placed his order for a personal pizza, mozzarella sticks, and a soda with his server. Once she left, he pushed the book into the center of the table and looked up at Link. Illusion or not, he looked great. 

“Think this looks as weird as it feels?” Rhett asked.

Link leaned out from the side of the booth and craned his neck to see what the other patrons were preoccupied with. “We’re sat far back enough that no one is paying any mind.”

“You don’t think that being turned into a vampire is like… a medical procedure? Where I am supposed to be fasting or some crap?”

“If you weren’t supposed to eat for x number of hours leading up to ‘the procedure’, I’d think Warren would have mentioned it, and not been pushing so hard for us to have this dinner.”

Rhett smiled. “He’s a real nice guy. I wish we coulda got to know him under different circumstances.”

“He probably kept to himself for a reason. He couldn’t really share hardly anything about his life outside of school with us. But, yeah. I’m glad we know him now.”

The server returned with Rhett’s food, and Rhett wasted no time digging into the mozzarella sticks. He plunged one into the side of marinara, but thought it tasted kinda funny. Like a low sodium sauce, with a slightly metallic taste. He knew it was probably all in his head, but he passed on the thick crimson condiment for the other four sticks. He sprinkled a bit of oregano and parmesan cheese over his pizza. Pausing as he reached for the garlic powder.

“You don’t think…?” Link said, following Rhett’s train of thought.

“I mean? I know when I eat garlic, it comes outta my pores for like… the entire rest of the day.”

“But is that a real  _ thing _ ? Vampires not likin’ garlic?”

“It feels more… considerate? ...if I don’t? Since I’m not sure. And he’s doin’ me a favor, so…” Rhett slid the shaker of garlic toward the wall, away from his meal.

He felt Link’s feet nudge up against his own underneath the table, and Rhett moved his ankles to wrap around Link’s. 

“Is it too dramatic to feel like I’m watchin’ you eat your Last Meal?”

Rhett shrugged. “I watched you eat yours, too, I guess. I just didn’t know it at the time. Eggo waffles before we went out to the river. You put peanut butter on yours instead of syrup.” Rhett shook his head in affectionate disapproval.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, brother!” Link grinned. 

Rhett laughed as quietly as he could manage, and turned the page of his apparently hilarious book. He used his napkin to dab a bit of sweat from his temple. “This food is makin’ me sweat.”

“You sure it’s not this  _ hotness _ sittin’ across from you?”

Neither of them made the obvious comment, though Link’s grin quickly faded. 

“I don’t like imagining you… cold. Like me…”

“It’s not about body heat, bo. You keep me warm. And that’s always gonna feel true. Even when we’re both-”

Link held up a hand to stop him there. 

“Is it too dramatic to still be worried that this is too grand a gesture?”

“Maybe.”

Link scrunched his nose in confusion. “Maybe it’s too dramatic? Or maybe it’s too grand a gesture?”

“Both? By doing this, I’m committing to dying for you, and... killing for you ultimately, I guess? I haven’t really asked Jeffrey how all that works. Whether there are ethical ways to survive as a vampire…But I know it doesn’t matter. I’d do it anyway. This  _ all  _ feels incredibly dramatic, Link. But, it’s reality; and I’ve made my peace with it. What I can’t make peace with, is the thought of any kind of existence without you.”


	27. NOVEMBER 1st: LINK

They had barely stepped out of the restaurant when Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and pulled him around the corner, gently pinning him against the side of the brick of the building - away from the prying eyes of any passers by. Link brought Rhett’s lips level with his for a kiss. 

Link poured as many of his emotions into that embrace as he possibly could. Guilt for what he’d allowed to happen to himself; and what he was now allowing to happen to Rhett. Gratitude. Yearning. Regret. Hope. And love.  _ So _ much love. 

The only reason he stopped kissing him was that he knew Rhett still had to breathe. Sure enough, once Link allowed him that minimum requirement of space to inhale, Rhett was pink cheeked and panting. 

He also looked to be wrestling with some uncomfortable feelings himself. 

“Don’t worry,” Link assured him. “I’m not gonna start beggin’ you again. Or askin’ you to reconsider. I’m done with that. You’re mine now.” Link threw in a playful wink. “Forever.”

That coaxed a smile from Rhett. 

“I just know you’re still… Well, I thought you might be gettin’ cold feet.”

Link looked thoughtful. “Nah. I was actually thinking…” He looked at his feet for a moment, before deciding he owed Rhett the eye contact, at the very least. “There are things… Things that I wish I had been bold enough to suggest while we both had human bodies.”

Link wasn’t sure if the endearing shade of pink that Rhett flushed was from the intensity of the eye contact or his bold admission. But he did appear flustered, swallowing hard and clearing his throat. 

“Well, we’ve kind of been blazing our own trail with all this. So, um. I suppose it’s only fitting that we continue to… Not follow the beaten path?”

“We definitely do things our own way. I just hope you can forgive me for taking all this time.”

“You weren’t the only one walking on eggshells around the topic of our… relationship. This ain’t all on you. Besides, we’re gonna have all the time in the world to make it up to each other.”

“You’re right,” Link smiled, genuinely feeling much better about all the potential between them not having gone to waste. 

Despite that reassurance, despite Rhett’s enthusiasm, and despite what Link had told him about about no longer having cold feet - Link still felt his nerves sinking with the setting of the sun as they approached the graveyard.

Soon Jeffrey would rise. 

And then Rhett would fall. 

It was the path that they had chosen together, but it did not make it any easier. Or lessen the feeling that as he entered the cemetary hand in hand with Rhett, he was walking him to his doom. 

“Hey, Link?”

Link raised his eyes to meet Rhett’s. 

“You understand that it’s gonna take three days for me to come back.”

Link pressed his lips together tightly. He did know that, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“Please don’t freak out, all right? Can you do that for me.”

Link began to feel very frustrated. Why was Rhett having to talk him down, when it was Rhett that was about to go through this horrifying ordeal? 

“Link? Can you do this? Can you wait for me?”

“Ash will make sure I don’t freak out and try to… go anywhere while you’re… in between? Since I guess I’ll be bound to them during that time.”

“Link.” 

Link sighed at Rhett’s serious look of concern. “Yes, Rhett. I promise. I will be calm, and patient. I will try.”

Rhett gave him a crushing hug. “Thank you. It will make things that much easier if I don’t have to worry about you while I’m gone.”


	28. NOVEMBER 1st: RHETT

Rhett and Link did not have to wait long before Warren, Ash, and Jeffrey arrived. They were accompanied by a large grey wolf with shining citrine-olive eyes, whom Rhett recognized as Vela. Rhett wasn’t sure what he had really expected in terms of smalltalk, but it was right down to business. 

Ash was the one orchestrating the multiple rituals that were about to take place. They squeezed Jeffrey’s hand, receiving a nod from Jeffrey in response. 

Of course this would be hard for Jeffrey, Rhett realized. This was a huge, grave gesture. It made sense that Ash would check in with him first, prior to beginning. 

Ash then passed the nod to Warren, giving him leave to begin. 

Warren turned his kind eyes to Rhett and Link as he explained while he worked, “I’m going to cast a spell to protect this area and this ritual from spiritual threats. Vela will protect us from any worldly physical attacks.”

Warren then drew a phial of potion, and instructed Link to drink it. 

“This will dissolve the temporary strength that my last potion imparted to your connection. It will make it easier for Ash to break it.”

Rhett felt himself involuntarily flinch. 

“Only until Rhett rises,” Warren reassured him. “We will reconnect you as soon as possible.”

Rhett nodded, but the whole thing was starting to feel like a dream. Like someone else was nodding his head to the distant words that Warren was speaking.

He was vaguely aware that Ash had begun chanting.

The past few days had felt like an eternity as they were waiting for this moment, but now everything was happening so quickly, Rhett felt dizzy and like he might throw up. The last time he had felt like this, Link had died. 

As Ash continued their chanting, Rhett realized that was literally what he was experiencing. He was losing Link again. Ash was severing the connection, and Rhett could barely even feel Link anymore. And the farther away he slipped from him, the weaker Rhett felt. 

Jeffery looked at Rhett with pain in his gentle eyes. “I really wish that I could glamor you, my friend.” Jeffrey caressed Rhett’s cheek affectionately; his icy fingers traced a delicate path down Rhett’s neck. “I won’t lie to you, this is going to-”

“Enough! I’ve heard enough,” Rhett interrupted, gripping tightly to Jeffrey’s arm and using him as a focal point - trying to keep himself from throwing up or passing out. “Prolonging it isn’t gonna make it any easier. And I’m not trying to be dramatic, but I don’t know how long I can actually make it if we don’t hurry.”

Rhett was exhausted. That exposition had taken nearly all of Rhett’s remaining strength.

Later, Rhett would be able to vaguely recall the rush of fear that he felt as Jeffrey bared the full expanse of his fangs, and the searing pain and white heat as he sank them into Rhett’s throat. 

The thing that stuck with Rhett though, as he descended into darkness was the remorse with which Jeffrey gave him this gift. He felt bad. He didn’t want to hurt Rhett. He still cared about human suffering. He wasn’t… a monster.

And there was something to that, Rhett decided.

Something that he hadn’t even consciously known he’d been afraid of had been soothed.

Perhaps he wouldn’t become a monster either.


	29. NOVEMBER 4th: LINK

Link had never felt so disconnected in his entire afterlife. It was not bad, being bound to Ash. They had a kind and optimistic aura. But they simply weren’t Rhett. 

Before Warren’s potion, even before the blood oath, Link had always felt a connection with Rhett. His presence was as much a part of himself as he was. Even when they’d gone to their own houses at the end of the day, or on their own separate family vacations - he always felt like Rhett was with him. And when they saw each other again, it had never been a slow motion movie reunion with dramatic music. It was as natural as breathing. It was like nothing had changed, because surely they both had always been there - in some capacity. 

But now that Rhett was gone, well and truly  _ gone _ . The reassurance that it was temporary could not keep at bay the fully body ache that reverberated throughout Link’s entire being. It felt like a pit in his stomach that could not be filled. 

_ I’m doing this for you, Rhett.  _ Link said, his silent mantra as he tried to keep his head above the sea of despair brought on by the existential loneliness that he felt. 

Everyone was very careful with Link. They’d all taken off from work, or skipped school, to keep a round the clock watch over Link. 

Warren generally kept Link company - aka: babysat him - during the early mornings. Vela typically slept until noon, or later if the moon had kept her up; but once she had rested, she would join Warren and Link for the early afternoon. 

Ash typically took over in the early evenings and into full dark, when Jeffery would join them to pass the night and wee hours of the morning together. 

There was a strange peace when Ash, Jeffrey, and Link were all together. Jeffrey and Link were both bound to Ash. Which gave them a sort of bond to each other as well. It felt stable and complete for them to all be present together. 

Despite the comfort and support that these friends offered, the Rhett-shaped emptiness in Link ached mercilessly. 

_ I’m doing this for you. _

On the third day, after they had sat for dinner together, Link insisted on returning to the graveyard. He knew that if - _no_, he told himself - _not if, _when - Rhett rose again, it would not be until full dark. But he couldn’t wait apart from him any longer. 

Vela and Warren walked him back to the cemetery. They sat on a bench together, making uneasy conversation, while Link sat catatonic and inconsolable by Rhett’s grave.

Eventually, night fell, and Ash and Jeffrey joined them at the site of the ritual. 

Link knew something was happening when a feeling like a weight sat on his chest. It was too much like his last day at the Cape Fear; and he had the impression that he couldn’t breathe. His hands flew up as if he could claw gills into his chest that suddenly felt like it was full of cement. 

_ I’m doing this for you.  _

A dirty hand clawed its way through the surface of the grave - breaking free from under the loose earth and crisp autumn leaves. 

Link felt air being forced painfully into lungs that he no longer had. And then slowly, as the shock and terror of new birth calmed, his vision settled before him on Rhett. 

Pale and trembling. 

Not alive. But  _ awake _ . 


	30. NOVEMBER 4th: RHETT

Rhett imagined this was what it felt like to be in close proximity when a bomb had gone off. Or maybe what it felt like to have just been born. No wonder babies repressed that shit. 

Everything seemed too bright. 

Too loud. 

Everything was just  _ so damn much. _

The only thing anchoring him was the familiar sound of Link’s voice speaking comforting words. Encouraging words. Only he seemed too far away. 

“It’s gonna be all right, Rhett. I’m with you, you know that.” 

He said it over and over, like one of Warren or Ash’s incantations. 

Eventually, he found his footing, and was able to orient himself to his familiar yet new surroundings. 

“How are you feeling?” Jeffrey asked, an edge of fatherly concern to his inquiry. 

“I-“ Rhett’s voice cracked painfully with dryness. His thirst was near unbearable. His throat felt raw, like it’d been brushed over with sandpaper. He tried to swallow to wet his throat, but it was futile. He looked into Jeffrey’s eyes, and was shocked to find that Jeffrey understood his need. Not intuitively, but telepathically. 

“Don’t worry, Rhett.” Jeffrey said aloud. “I’m not reading your mind. I can only ‘hear’ what you willfully project to me.”

Rhett was relieved to hear it. A selective telepathy could be useful, and not nearly the invasion of privacy he instinctively had feared. 

You cannot feed from me, or Link - obviously, and I don’t recommend Vela the week of the full moon. But Warren and Ash have both offered themselves as willing donors. 

“And I won’t…” his voice scratched. 

“There are enough of us here that we could overpower you if you tried.”

Ash was Jeffrey’s. Rhett appreciated the gracious offer; but on some level, that felt like overstepping. 

Warren, however. He’d been there since the beginning of the end. It seemed right that he be Rhett’s first.

“I can’t glamor you? Because you’re a witch?”

Warren nodded. “But I have done this before. It helps, knowing what to expect…” He informed Rhett with a calm bravery. “I also have potions to heal, and ease the pain of the bite. Sincerely, I would be honored.”

Rhett held Warren’s delicate wrist, and instinctively bared his fangs.

How had he known how to do that?

The same way a newborn knows how to suckle a teat. 

Warren flinched and grit his teeth, making hissing noises of pain that would die down and then crest again in a wave pattern. 

Rhett was embarrassed that someone had to pull him away from feeding.

And that someone had been Link. 

With his thirst sated, he could finally see him clearly. While Rhett was still living, Warren’s draught had made Link perceptible and tangible; and it had seemed like enough at the time. It was only now that Rhett could sense how much distance there had still been between them. It was as if Link’s being had been wrapped in bubble wrap, blanketed in insulation. Only now was he directly experiencing him again. 

And it breathed new energy into his afterlife. 

Rhett heard Ash’s voice. “Link? So I have your consent to break our bond?” 

Rhett nodded eagerly on Link’s behalf, like a puppy that knew he was about to get a treat. Fortunately, Link was nodding agreeably, too. 

“Thank you, Ash.” Link told them, overflowing with the sincerity of his gratitude. 

Ash smiled, and let Link know that it had truly been their pleasure to help the two of them on this journey.

Rhett felt like he was swearing wedding vows as he enthusiastically accepted the return Link’s aura bound to his. 

“Link, I think you’ll find you no longer experience the friction of the constant bridging between life and death. Or the subconscious desire to leave this plane. You will be comfortably bound to Rhett until you cease to wish it, or until he ceases to exist.”

”Forever,” Rhett sMiley.

“Always knew we’d do somethin’ big together, bo,” Link said softly. 

Rhett kissed him, and was pleased to find Link no longer felt cold to his touch. He didn’t feel warm either. He felt the same as Rhett. 

It felt right. 

It felt complete. 


	31. OCTOBER 31st: LINK

** _ONE YEAR LATER_ **

The sun had set all around their secluded little cabin in the woods over a couple hours ago, but Rhett and Link had yet to make it out of bed. 

“We probably should get up,” Rhett whispered between benign nibbles at Link’s lips. 

“D’we have to?” Link whined, wrapping his arms more tightly around Rhett’s pale frame. 

“I know this was a cute excuse to be late to parties in the beginning. But I don’t think it’s gonna fly tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Link rolled his eyes. “Coming up on a year now, honeymoon’s over.”

“It’s never  _ over _ ,” Rhett promised, adding a bit of put-on dramatic flair. “I’m just sayin’, when it’s us that’s s’posed to be throwin’ the party…?”

“Hmmm,” Link grinned into Rhett’s clavicle. “Good point, bo.” 

Link had gotten up before full dark, before Rhett had risen for the evening, to put up the Halloween decorations; and most of the snacks they had made the night before. All that was left to do was change into their costumes, and set food out. 

Rhett thumbed through spooky mixtapes that he’d carefully curated all week. Link put out the decorated Halloween cupcakes, chips and dip when the doorbell rang. 

Rhett’s head popped up. 

“Don’t be scared,” Link said. “I’m sure everyone will appreciate all your attention to detail.”

Rhett cocked an eyebrow. “ _ Scared _ , me?”

Link smirked and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth before going to answer the door. 

Ash and Jeffrey were the first to arrive. Ash was wearing a blue full bodysuit with colorful weather symbols like suns, clouds, and lightning bolts cut out from felt and pinned to the suit. Jeffrey… almost looked like he wasn’t wearing a costume at all. It seemed he’d just put on a suit and slicked back his hair. 

“Jeffrey is dressed as a party pooper,” Ash whined. 

“Is that what the costume is?” Rhett asked. 

“I like the party!” Jeffrey defended himself. “I’m just not a big costume person. But I did do the bare minimum,” he explained, producing an extendable probe and poking Ash in one of their clouds. “I predict an unnecessarily gloomy mood from this one, at least until they’ve had a couple glasses of punch.”

That earned him a playful punch in the arm from his partner. 

“You’re a weatherman!” Link exclaimed, suddenly giddy. “I always wanted to be a TV weatherman.”

“Rhett!” Ash called across the room where Rhett was still messing with the speaker. “Are you a  _ Ghost Buster? _ Seriously??”

Ash then turned their eyes on Link, looking him up and down. “And what are you supposed to be? Dead meat? Or... bacon?”

Link was also wearing a full bodysuit that was reddish with striations of white, giving it a somewhat meaty appearance. 

“Oh, wait! I forgot my accessories!”

Link ran into the kitchen and returned wearing a belt with various steak sauces, and grilling tools hanging from it. 

“A steak?” Jeffrey asked. “Oh dang, a  _ stake _ !”

“Bingo!” Link said, clicking a pair of tongs.

“A Ghost Buster and a  _ Stake _ … Y’all are savage. Truly.”

Rhett and Link exchanged tauntingly affectionate looks. 

Shortly after, Warren and Vela arrived together - to absolutely no one’s surprise. They’d been spending a lot more time together over the past year. 

Sharing the day shift watching over Link those three days waiting for Rhett to change had given them a lot of opportunities to talk about mortality, and special bonds - ultimately uncovering the dormant seed of a connection between the two of them. 

Vela was dressed like Little Red Riding Hood, while Warren was dressed up as the Big Bad Wolf. 

Vela was checking out all the snacks. “This layer dip is so cute! Who made it?”

“I made the actual dip,” Rhett said, “But Link added the detail of the jack o'lantern made from shredded cheese and outlined with black olives.”

“I was never a great lover of olives of any kind, but since I’m not the one that has to eat it - they do have  _ some _ decorative use.”

The night was full of friendship, laughter, and love. 

Rhett pulled Link into his lap toward the end of the night. 

“The material of this suit is... real nice. And the form fitting nature doesn’t leave much to the imagination…”

Link laughed and teased, “Rhett! We still have guests over. Try not to ‘ghost-bust’ a n—“

“Oh shut up! I was trying to give you a compliment.”

They kissed sweetly, and Rhett asked, “I know it’s nothin’ like anything we could have planned or hoped for, but… Are you happy?”

“The happiest guy this side of the living,” Link promised. 

“Me, too. Just figured this is an anniversary of sorts. Wanna make sure you’re still glad that we are here together.”

“So far, so good,” Link assured him. “One year down…”

“...and forever to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for indulging my silly little Halloween lurv story 🖤🖤


End file.
